The objectives of the program are: 1. to seek to initiate and maintain sobriety so that the alcoholic and his family can mobilize their resources and utilize other services available in the community; 2. to develop a community education effort oriented towards gaining acceptance of the alcoholic, encouraging mobilization of community resources, preventing alcoholism among adolescents. Objectives are achieved by provision of the following services: individual and family counseling; information and referral to all supportive social services in the community as needed; community education involving distribution of literature and speakers; organization of a volunteer corps.